The Ice Maidens' Revenge
by Dark Unicorn Master
Summary: The Ice maidens have found out Hiei survived the throw off the island in the sky. They have imprisoned and are slowly torturing him. So its up to Kurama, Yukina, Botan, and Yusuke to save him! But other problems loom ahead as well.
1. Chapter 1

hey this is my newest story tell me if you like it and how i can make it better.

Declimer: sadly i don't own yyh i only own a snake.

**The Ice Maiden's Revenge **

A boy of about 14 or 15 was chained to a wall. His feet barely touched the cold floor. He had blue-black hair with a white starburst in the center but that was barely visible. Covered by months of not washing. His arms were above his head and his wrists were rubbed raw from the cruel cuffs that imprisoned him. His chest showed signs of a beating. It was covered in bruises, cuts, gashes and scares. This boy didn't have much clothing on, only a pair of tattered pants its color unrecognizable. The boy's name was Hiei but to some he was the Forbidden Child. His mother's people, the Ice Maidens, had imprisoned him. They had found their mistake and decided to fix it. You see when he was born the Ice Maidens threw him off their floating island hoping he would die, but fate decided otherwise. He survived the fall and somehow they found out he didn't die.

So now he was in a room that had no windows, just a door that was locked form the outside. It was dark, damp and you could hear the rats scurrying around. This is the place the Ice Maidens kept him and found ways to torture and starved him. Today they finished the first torture block but all Hiei could do was let them punish him in about a few minutes they would come back to hurt him more.

A few meters away from Hiei's cell was the sound of approaching foot step they were coming to decide how Hiei was going to be put threw next.

* * *

i don't know if i should continue? please tell me!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiei heard the sound of a key scrapping in a lock. Screech! The door opened and two women entered. They both wore pale blue kimonos and a serious look. They looked identical except that they had different eye colors.

One stepped up to him and placed a red dog collar on him and not too gently either. Then clipped a black leather leach on to it and stepped back, still holding the leash, to let the other woman step in front of Hiei. This second lady began to unlock the cuffs that chained Hiei to the wall only to replace them with curse binding cords.

Hiei knew both of his restrains were magical so they stopped him from using his ki. Not that it really mattered he was exhausted, mentally and physically. The worst part was that it showed. As soon as the lady unchained him from the wall he collapsed to his knees. Now he was kneeling to his captures. The worn out part fire demon was even more humiliated but slightly happy his worn body could rest on the cold, stone floor.

At night Hiei couldn't sleep a wink. His nightmarish memories came back to haunt him tenfold. Being chained to a wall upright with his bruised arms above his head and with no blood circulation didn't really help in his predicament AT ALL!

Sadly the lady holding the dreadful leash jerked the fire demon from his resting spot.

"Move", she said icily before she started walking out of the holding cell, dragging Hiei behind her. They started the march to the meeting room one in front of him, and behind him. When he stumbled or fell they would just drag him up and continually unmoved by this pathetic display.

Finally the group set foot in the meeting room. A bunch of hunched old ladies sat on chairs around a blazing fire.

Then one spoke up.

"Today, monster, we shall find was to punish you until you die."

In Human World

A boy about the age 15 was running through a forest looking for his friend.

_Where is Hiei? I thought he I thought he was staying in the forest for the night. _The boy with long red hair was Suiichi(sp?) Minamono(sp?) But to many others he was Kurama.

_Here's Hiei's usual tree but I don't see him anywhere!_

Kurama scanned over the area looking for possible clues. GASP! _Hiei's necklace! But he would never forget his mother's gem! Something must of happened! Maybe I'll go to Koenma _and_ ask if there is a way of finding Hiei! Gods! If I'm suppose to find Hiei for every mission and I don't know were he is I'm going to have to put a tracking device on him!_

Kurama chuckled a little at the thought of trying to put a bear tracker on Hiei. Finally Kurama got to spirit world.

"Con we help you?" questioned the voice on the intercom.

"Yes. I would like to speak to Koenma about something urgent!"

"Who is this?"

"Kurama."

"Fine. Come in."

At last Kurama was in front of Koenma's office. KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in."

Kurama stepped into the office. "Koenma! I can't find Hiei anywhere!"

Well, Kurama, something happened…."


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone thank you for all the positive reviewes. tthis is chapter 3 and i won't be updating until july 4. I'm really sorry but i want at least 15 reviews when i get back ka? hope you like this chp cuz ti took a REALLY long time to write and my bro kept bugging me! so ENJOY: )

i dont own yyh! but i own the village ladies!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hiei stood wobbly in front of the elders, glaring at them. The elders fixed Hiei with a cold gaze.

"We will now tell you what we will do to punish you properly." Hiei emitted a faint growl. POW!

"Be silent!" the head elder continued to speak, "We will keep it alive until he begs for mercy or out lives his usefulness."

Another old lady spoke up, "I have planned out a punishment he shale receive every day with no exceptions! It will be wiped with a cat'o nine tails for two hours. Then after it will be beaten with a cane for another two hours. After that four hours we can get him to do what you have planned Eldest Elder." "Sounds perfect for this monster, Sharon," replied Eldest Elder.

"After that it will do the villages chores and what ever else the villagers need done. All but the forbidden act.

"Like I would ever listen to you!' snapped Hiei. ZAP! The collar just zapped Hiei on the mental command of the Eldest Elder.

_They must have made their own type of ward! _ Hiei assumed. "Tomorrow the Monster will start his punishment! That is all." With those final words Hiei was dragged back to his cell to wait for tomorrow.

Hiei awoke to someone hand cuffing his hands, being dragged up right, and being chained to the ceiling. _So the beating begins, _thought Hiei dryly. Suddenly someone cut off his shirt then started to whip him. Crack! Went the whip over and over again and each time Hiei hissed in pain. Soon Hiei's back was bleeding and the punisher stopped whipping the defenseless Hiei and walked around to the front of Hiei and started to whip him all over. Hiei didn't bother to raise his head to see who was hurting him. He was just to tired he found out the collar had some type of poison that kept its victim awake.

Suddenly the whipping stopped and Hiei realized this subconsciously. Crack! SOMETHING HARD JUST HIT HIEI HARD IN THE CEST! Hiei was knocked out of breath. _Joy the cane._ Hiei thought sarcastically. This went on for another hour or so before the hitting creased. After he was released from dangling from the ceiling and someone roughly shoved him outside in front of a large crowd of women. _Now more punishments from the village is this what I get for not killing them when I first came here? _ The lady holding his leach punched Hiei out of his thoughts.

"Come you will clean the house " said the new woman leading him to a dome shaped house. Hiei tried to attack the woman hoping to succeed but instead fell to his knees by a enormous pain in his spine. _That felt like someone just stabbed me in the back with a knife _gasped Hiei.

"You will keep feeling those pains if you keep trying to hurt us," she said gently.

"What gives you the right to hurt me?" asked Hiei as he rose to his feet only to be brought back to the icy ground by another wave of pain.

You shouldn't threaten us. Keep moving," she said. _She still hasn't answered my question,_ thought Hiei angrily. It was his mother and father's fault for what he was.

_But it's your fault for being a thief and murderer _whispered a voice in the back of his head as Hiei started to clean the medium sized house. Once he was done the owner inspected it and found nothing dirty gave Hiei to her neighbor. The day progressed like this until he reached the house of the elders.

"Come inside," commanded an elder and led Hiei to a white room with no windows and no furniture.

"Tack of your cloths."

"WHAT? ARUGE!" Hiei was on his knees for the thousandth time today because of the pain in his spine.

"Don't question me! Do it."

Zap. Another stab of pain hit Hiei the hardest ever felt today. _ Should I do it? Do I want to get another stab feeling I through my back? I'm getting so tired of it and I think it keeps getting stronger every time I disobey anyone. _

"Hurry up I don't have all day!" she snapped at the worn fire demon. Shaking Hiei undid his belts (he had no shirt because they cut it off in the morning before the whipping) and his pants slipped off leaving the captured mixed blood trembling before the cruel woman. The door behind the woman opened and the other elders stepped in the room. One then walked up to Hiei and stroked his length as gentle as a mother while smirking. In response Hiei moaned in pleasure and blushed.

"Maybe we could cut it off?" suggested one woman. _Noo!_ Hiei stared at her with wide eyes.

"No! Hold him down by his arms and legs," she commanded. They did as she told them, then she put a condom on him and then a tight rubber ban around the top of his length. After putting a undoing spell on it they released him and told him to get dressed. Once he was dressed they dragged a confused demon back to his cell to rest. _Why did they do **THAT **and touch me there. That stupid rubber ban that HURTS! I can't touch it with out passing out! I'll just leave it. Uh._

With that thought Hiei closed his eyes and in his mind he was being thrown form a cliff and voices calling him stupid, worthless, monster, mutt, and many other hurtful names He fell into a troubled sleep whimpering gently. Little did he know two eyes watched him. Tomorrow he was going to have a hard day.

* * *

Was that to much? who will save hiei? well i know you don't and you might be suprised! Sorry i didn't write about waz up with kurama. i will next chp.PROMIS as long as i get reviews! see ya later! 

dark unicorn master


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! I got another chapter up ! and i still had time for studying for PAT's! hope you guys lke it and review. feel free to ask questions and make suggestions!

**Note :**

Inu.Roxs no sorry but this isn't going to be yaoi but there might be so romance if you guys keep encouraging me! thanxz for reviewing!  


Thankyou all for reviewing! **YOU ALL ROX!**

Decliamer I do not own YYH!   


**ENJOY!**  


* * *

Chapter 4 Ice Maidens Revenge

"What?" screamed Kurama , "You gave him to the Koorime. Why?"

"Kurama, Hiei is part Koorime. He's the forbidden child! They threw him off the island so he would die and never return."

Kurama's face went pale._ Hiei the Forbidden Child? That's why Hiei never talked about his past._

"Hiei foolishly returned to take revenge on them but he just visited his mother's grave instead. No men are allowed in their society. It's the law so they asked to punish him by their laws."

"When he entered their territory without permission it made him a criminal. So I handed him over," Koenma calmly explained. _Now I have her all to my self!_ He thought triumphantly.

Kurama sat down in a chair in front of koenma's large desk. This baby was the prince of the underworld and maintained 'peace' in the three worlds.

And he just gave my best friend to people who will most defiantly to most definitely beat Hiei to death, thought Kurama. 

"Do the others know Hiei is.. gone?" whispered Kurama fearfully.

"No. And they shouldn't have to. Good-bye, Kurama" said Koenma. With that said and done Koenma went back to stamping papers. _I'm going to have to tell the others, _concluded Kurama as he left spirit world head quarters to Human world.

With Hiei

The whip came down hard on Hiei's all ready raw back. Hiei clenched his jaw shut to stop himself from screaming. His body was begging Hiei to make his tormentor stop beating him but his pride refused to give in. CRACK! The whip came down again. _Shit! _Thought Hiei _my back is starting to bleed again._

The past days had been terrible. Every time he did the villager's housework his back wounds would reopen and his blood would get every thing dirty, giving him more work.

He was hungry and thirsty. His ribs were all bruised and one was cracked! And he had long since lost feeling in his length but it hurt if it was agitated.

At night it was freezing and his nightmares didn't leave. They also started haunting him during the **DAY **so Hiei got no sleep.

"That will be all for now. Get up your going with the elders to the Solstice Home," Hiei's tormentor stated.

"Why?" asked a groggy Hiei.

"They're going there for a break and your going to pull all their stuff!"

_Joy I get to reopen my wounds and be a porter at the same time_ , Hiei thought to himself. SIGH.

"They have the sleight ready for you to pull. Let's go!" she undid Hiei's chain from the wall and walked out of the cell. Hiei followed obediently. He

long since gave up being disobedient which save him from a world of more hurt.

"This is what you will be pulling to the Home," she said smirking evilly. The so-called "cart" was really a wagon used for traveling circuses. Instead of circus equipment the wagon was filled with luggage and old women.

"Hitch up the Monster and we will be off," called out one elder. Hiei was chained to the two-horizonlla polls used for tying ox or horses to. At the crack of a whip Hiei started to pull his burden towards their destination despite him body's loud protest.

**2 Hours Later**

Hiei collapsed to his knees even though he longed to lie down but the restraining chains gave him only so much slack. CRACK! CRACK!

"Keep moving, beast," screamed an agitated Eldest Elder while whipping him.

"Calm down, Beth, we can have our picnic here. We're only a few hours away and we're all hungry," reasoned the old lady next to the Eldest Elder. _Yes food sounds great to me, _thought a worn Fire demon, _so dose rest._ Hiei closed his eyes knowing he wouldn't receive any food. Before Hiei knew it he was pulled to his feet and had to pull the dreaded wagon again.

Finally hiei spotted a large dome house and pulled up in front of it. Out of the house came a lady and a child that looked like the lady. Hiei gasped as he recognized the lady. It was …

* * *

**dunnna! **

SOOO how was it ? Please review and tell me how it was and if you like this one do read 'The Younge Years of the Forbidden Child" or "Broken" i need more reviews for those ones. if you guys are lucky i'll put up my new story! YAYY! please R&R

dark unicorn master


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I got the 5th chapter up! Yay! and it's summer vacation so I have lots of time to write all my other stories!

Hope you like this chapter! in the next one there will be torture for hiei! poor Hiei! Waa!

well on with the story! No i don't own YYH but i do own Xavia! ( you'll learn about her later on!)

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

It was Rui! The ice maiden that threw Hiei off the floating island and was his mother's best friend. She wore a pale blue kimono; sandals and her pale purple hair were held up in a ponytail with a decorated elastic. Her gray eyes held shock and she had a child that was a mirror image of her.

Rui gasped. _He's back! They finally caught him!………… He looks different not so cold but hurt, broken, and lost, almost. He is no longer proud and majestic._

"Xavia, come here!"

Rui pulled her daughter close to her body protectively fearing the captured solider would lash out at the child.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you we were bringing the Monster," explained an elder once she noticed Rui's startled expression.

"Yes. We decided that we couldpunish him properlyand make him serve us. I also believe you would like to penalize him for ruining Hina's good name and startling you."

"That is very generous offer and I will think about it," Rui replied carefully._ That boy doesn't need more pain in his life. It's not his fault he's the forbidden child, I won't punish him for that. _

"Elders please go inside and make yourselves comfortable and rest. I'll get your luggage with Xavia's help. Come darling."

"No. Let the monster do the work and come inside."

Rui looked expectantly at the wounded fire/ice demon who just stood there with half lidded eyes before fainting. He fell into a face down position with his arms still attached to the wagon above his head.

"I guess we're going to get the luggage. Right Xavia?" Muttered Rui.

"Leave it! The beast can do it once he is conscious," commanded an elder, looking at Hiei in disgust.

"No there is a storm coming. We'll do it!Help me with the luggage Xavia."

Mother and daughter worked together until they finished unloading the luggage and bringing it into the house. While looking over to make sure they didn't miss anything Xavia noticed Hiei lying in the open and wondered if she should bring him inside. So she ran to her grandma and asked what she should do.

"Leave the creature out side. Freezing in the blizzard will be his sanction for making you do his work. Come here, sweetie, and tell me what happened while I was gone." Was all Xavia's grandma said. The young Koorime told her grandma all about her studies and life with a guilty feeling after leaving the wounded boy out in the small blizzardHiei woke up with a groan. His head was pounding and his chest hurt because of the pressure on his broken ribs. His stomach grumbled for food. He was cold and his arms ached.

Hiei groaned once before slowly sitting up trying really hard not to jerk his ribs or arms much. Suddenly his body was racked with a strong coughing fit. His ribs gave him a jolt of pain reminding him they were broken. _Shit! I caught a cold no thanks to the freezing temperatures and no energy to heat up my body, have at least three cracked ribs, I'm hungry and tired, and I'm defiantly going to be punished for not doing as they said. _

Cough. Cough. Cough. "Owww"

_Wouldn't the Detective and the Baka love to make fun of me now. I wouldn't be so lonely. _Sigh._ Now I miss all of them. Detective, fox , baka, and that onna Botan. Especially Botan! _Cough. Cough. COUGH!

_Her cheerfulness, long flowing blue hair, and bright violet eyes; she took away the pain of being the Imiko when she was around. SIGH!_

COUGH. COUGH. COUGH.

_I wish I could of told her how much I like her. _Sigh. _Now that stupid toddler is going to take her as his! **He doesn't even know her!** _

_But…_

_She wouldn't love me if she really knew what I am :The Forbidden Child. _Sigh. Cough. COUGH. COUGH. Cough. Cough.

_Here come the elders. They probably have more torture and work for me to do._

COUGH! Cough! COUGH!

_Uuuuh my ribs!_

"Get up! We're going to teach you manners, slave."

Hiei didn't move from his kneeling position or raise his head.

"You will always refer to others as master. Understand?"

Hiei didn't respond. The elders all started to kick Hiei who just sat there chained to the wagon. He started to bleed form his lip and nose painting the white snow with crimson fluid.But henever flinching or crying out.

"Unchain him, he's not going anywhere he's to weak."

The beating continued and Hiei never fought back he just sat there taking a beating with dull eyes. Then the Eldest Elder stopped everyone by rising her wrinkled fist up. She stepped forward to Hiei and bent down.

"Why do you fight us? Accept your punishments; your friends handed you over to us. What holds you back? There's no one to be strong for!" she whispered darkly. Hiei's eyes widened with shock. _They all know what I am! They hate me! And they threw me to the ones that will hurt me the most._ Hiei held back his tears trying to cop with the anguish of betrayal. Then his stubbornness crumbled leaving him defenseless to these malicious women.

"I will repeat myself only once more: you will always refer to others as master. Do you understand?"

"……Y Yes.."

KICK! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!

"YES WHAT?"

"… yes master," whispered a broken spirited Hiei.

"Better, now let us get on with the sentences," declared a triumphant Elder.

Hiei looked down and coughed up blood. _This is going to hurt but I have nothing to live forEVERYONEI thought of as a friendhates me!_

Xavia stood in the doorway watching these events unfold wondering what she could do to ease the boys pain.

"I'll do it to night!"

* * *

Do you know what will happen next?

I do ! _I think!_ nervous laugh

NOTE: I really don't know what Rui looks like in deetail so i made some parts up and ia don't think she has a daughter. it just helps with the story! KAY! and i'm really bad with Japanese names so I won't even try!

**GUYZ I REALLY NEED HELP WITH SOME TORTURE METHODS SO WHEN YOU REVIEW PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**

**Thanxz abunch everyone! i love u!**

**dark unicorn master**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone i finally got the chapter up! i had to go to a great uncles Birthday party! it was so fun!

any way i got it up and i **have the next chapter finished!** but in need at least **32 reviews to put it up! **

So review **Or Else!**

**Sorry theres no kurama action i just keep forgetting to put it in! ARG! i also have koenma stuff to write but i don't like him !**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Name Translations 

Katakana Blackice Rose

Sutooma Storm Rose

**Chapter 6**

Rui saw her daughter watching the Elders kick Hiei repeatedly. _She shouldn't be watching this cruel display. _Rui walked closer to her daughter then noticed a plotting look in her child's eyes. _Oh no! What is she plotting now? I hope it isn't as bad as last time! _, Thought Rui remembering when Xavia tried to keep a baby snow dragon in the barn and it destroyed the whole barn when it escaped. They later had to rebuild it.

"Darling, come with me and help me prepare a 'room' for the bo. . . creature."

"Mommy, what did he do to anger the Elders?"

"His mother conceived him through an improper method with a man."

" Oh," Xavia fell silent as she and her mother walked towards the barn. When they entered Xavia asked "why are we in the barn?"

"The . . . creature will be sleeping in the empty room at the end of the barn."

"But that's always locked and drafty!" cried a shocked Xavia.

" The Elder's want him some where with a lock and fit for animals," Rui said looking a bit upset but hide it well.Her daughter could still see it.

"Uhmp! Well can we at least put some straw on the floor to keep him warm at night," Xavia exclaimed huffily not liking to see others in discomfort.

_She has such a kind heart! Almost like Yukina _, thought Rui before saying " Fine we can."

With Hiei

The elders all sat in a circle around Hiei inside the dome house. _At least I'm out of the cold. For now_, thought Hiei half-heartedly.

"Now we will each go around in the circle and each one of us can give a punishment we see fit. Does everyone understand and agree to this?" asked every one else. The others just said "Yes" or nodded.

"I will start," said a woman near Hiei's right.

"He will do the Plunge for an hour. Let us go to the lake!"

"Sound very good, Katakana," encouraged the Eldest Elder, "Let us go."

All the ladies stood and hobbled to the front door. Hiei just stayed still with no energy to walk but with a sharp shock to his spine he weakly followed the ladies towards a lake just 15 minutes walk to the east of the white dome house. 15 minutes felt like millenniums to the malnourished and wounded Hiei. Finally making it to the lake, stumbling every now and then, saw that there was a large cliff over hanging the fridge, dark waters. The old women were making there way up to the over hanging cliff nimbly as if they were doing something they do every day. Hiei strained to go up the steep path towards the over hang cursing his weakness even though it was pointless to pretend to be strong. It was just an old habit that was grind into his soul ever since he was a child.

Reaching the top of the cliff the tired fire demon watched as the one called Katakana built a crane-like machine and chain with cuffs for ones hands and neck out of ice.

"Come Forward, Creature," ordered Katakana. Hiei unsteadily stepped up towards the lady. She manipulated the ice so the cuffs were firmly locked around his pale neck and then she shoved the fire apparition off the cliff into the fridge waters below. As he sunk deeper into the water his air started to run out!

_I CAN'T breath! Need air!_

Hiei started thrashing around desperately trying to swim up to the surface. His lungs were beginning to burst and he thought he was going to drown there was tension on his once slack ice chains. He was pulled up, out of the skin numbing water, only to chock on the collar of ice around his wind pipe which saved him from drowning moments ago. Hiei's whole body was being stretched form no being supported but he ignored that and just consentrated on getting as much oyxgen as possible in his lungs. Just as he neared the ciffs top and thought he was going to be pulled on to it he was dropped again on to the icy water felling his stomach go to his throat before plunging into the dark, cold water.

This process was repeated for another 45 minutes until finally he was pulled up to the top for the last time. Shivering ceaselessly he reluctantly followed the elder's back to the dome house. His blue lips and deathly white skin greatly accepted the warmth off the house as he stood in the ring of vengeful women awaiting his next punishment.

"That was fun! I can't wait till it's my turn," exclaimed some elder a behind Hiei.

"Yes!" agreed her friend, " It will be hard to top the punishment Katakana gave it!"

The room quieted as the Eldest Elder stood up, even Hiei looked up with dull and broken eyes.

"The monster will now be handed over to Sutooma and she will give the last punishment for today. It's getting late, " decreed the eldest woman.

"Thank you Eldest Elder," said Sutooma, " he will be injected with my special poison I made!"

She had this huge, proud smile on that made Hiei shudder . Something about that smile made Hiei fear what she had in store for him even though he hide it well.

"But he should be placed in his 'room' first," she stated smartly.

Everyone filled out the room into the biting wind that only seemed to bother Hiei. Once they entered the barn, made their way to the end, slid back the door revealing a room that had no windows and fire preventing charms around it. It was quite dark but there was some straw at the floor to keep the occupants warm during the night.

_Maybe I can get some sleep to night_, thought Hiei hopefully, _I just have to make it threw the next punishment then I can rest! Or try! _

As he stood in the doorway observing the 'room' he was given he suddenly felt the sharp pain in his back as a needle entered his body then exited. An awful burning sensation spread threw out his body; starting at where the needle punctured the skin and moving on like a ripple of water. His body was burning but he couldn't put out the flames he fell to the ground and started to roll back an' forth. Then came a sensation of a thousand knives stabbing him and twisting.

Sutooma shut the door and the Eldest Elder locked the door hanging the key across from Hiei's door. All the ladies walked away talking together pleasantly as if they didn't just cause immense pain to a defenseless boy.

Hiei sat shivering in a far corner of his stall. The pain he felt left him two hours ago only to be replaced with the gnawing of hunger in his stomach, cold from being exposed to the elements for to long, and he had a fever so he felt hot at the same time. Squeezing his eyes shut trying to ignore his pain he tried to fall asleep. Just as he was drifting off to a light, restless sleep. He jumped when the door to his stall was put open. CREEK!

The gentle candle glow entered along with the person holding the candle. They had their hair up in a pony tall and they were too tall to be a child or an elder. Hiei squinted at the sudden bright light, after becoming accustom to the light he saw it was Rui!

TBC

* * *

LIke it , Hate it? Tell me! **I NEED MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!** i'm also writing a new chapter for 'Love and War'! Yay! 

**NOTE: special thanxs to **

** Pure Shikon  
&**

** Inu.Roxs **

**For torture methods even though i didn't use them they gave me ideas! **

** Thank you to all my reviewers! **

**YOU ALL ROX!**

**Love,**

Dark Unicorn Master


	7. Chapter 7

okay **NOW** i'm impressed with all my reviewers!** I passed my review expectetions in about 2hours!** IM impressed and really happy! KINDA i had to work all night editing my story so i could put it up for you guys!

I hope you like it and i'm sorry it sorta short!

But any way

**ENJOY!**

**Once you read it review! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The person was Rui! She slipped into the room and slid the door shut quietly.

"What do you want?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"Don't talk! Eat this and show me your wounds," Rui said in a gentle but firm voice handing him a slice of bread and a thermos of warm tea. She knew he must be hungry, the Elders had caught him three days ago but his lack of ki, wounds, and cold. In a flurry of movement Rui was pinned to the wall with her feet barely touching the ground. A hand gripped her windpipe, blocking it. She dropped the food was she carrying and put her hands to where Hiei held her trying in vain to loosen his grip on her throat. The hand holding her throat was trembling with exhaustion.

"What do you think you are doing? You threw me off this VERY ISLAND! NOW YOU ARE HELPING ME!" Hiei yell in a hushed voice. His crimson eyes glowed with hate and confusion.

"Mommy! Are you okay? Do you want me to come in?" questioned a frightened and timid voice of Xavia.

'What is she doing here?" questioned Hiei while tightening his grip on Rui's throat and shoving her harder against the wooden wall.

Rui's eyes shut tight and winced. She was going lightheaded from lack of oxygen.

"What is she doing here?" Hiei questioned more urgently.

"I… I … can't… breathe!"

Hiei loosened his grip only enough for her to speak.

"Xavia! Come in and shut the door behind you! Quickly!" yelled Rui to her daughter who was just out side the room. Hiei growled and tightened his grip so Rui started to thrash around trying to unblock her windpipe.

Xavia rush into the room but froze the moment she saw her mother being strangled.

"Y… you r…really are a monster?" she stuttered. _I was wrong! I thought he was innocent and hadn't done anything to our village! _, Thought Xavia before she started to cry blue tear gems.

Hiei stood shocked at the young Koorime. _She didn't think I wasn't a monster. Did she convince her mother to come and feed me? _

"Onna, did you convince your mother to help me?" Hiei questioned Xavia who just cried. Subconsciously Hiei took his hand away from Rui's neck and turned to face Xavia.

"WELL?" asked Hiei this time more harshly.

"Leave her alone! Yes! She was the one who convinced me I should help you!" snapped Rui angry that Hiei was so ungrateful.

"How DARE you yell at my daughter when all she wanted to do was take care of your wounds and give you food that the Elders won't give you!"

Rui then moved in front of Xavia and began to comfort her by stroking her hair and making 'shushing' sounds. Hiei moved away from the two upset Koorime. He sat down against the wall exhausted.

_Why would she want to help me? Now I scared her and I feel… guilty. I shouldn't feel this! I have done worse things than this. _

Hiei sat crouched near the wall prepared to move incase the angry mother wanted to hurt him but he still watched the young girl in front of him calm down wondering what she will do to him now after he choked her mother.

"Come on darling apparently he doesn't want any help!" spat Rui angry at the fire apparition and started to lead her daughter away from the male demon. Xavia began to follow her mother out but stopped and turned around and picked up the discarded thermos and bread. She cautiously walked towards the area where Hiei sat watching them with unreadable orbs and placed the items on the floor a meter away from the watchful demon.

" I'll get the thermos in the morning. Good night," she whispered as she backed away from him and left the darkness to swallow Hiei and his thoughts.

After a few minutes Hiei crawled over to where Xavia placed the food. His whole body was slowly shutting down for the night and he had to eat the food before day crept up on him. He slowly munched on the bread he couldn't eat to fast or else his stomach would just push it out. Once he finished he sipped the warm peppermint tea feeling its warmth spread through out his body, easing his sore and cold muscles. After he hid the thermos under some straw and fell in to a dreamless sleep unaware two eyes were carefully watching him.

**(Should I stop here? Hmm… sees angry mob. Sweat drops. I think I will keep writing)**

Koenma glared at the screen in front of him. _The first night he could hardly sleep now he is sleeping like a rock. Heheheheh I guess he isn't as invincible as he acts. But I should make my move on Botan if I want to win her affection before Hiei comes back. If he dose but I don't plan on it! _

"Ogre, postpone any meetings I have tomorrow and give Botan a week worth of vacation got it?" commanded the baby ruler of Spirit World.

"Yes your majesty anything else?"

"Yes make sure the Spirit detective they are off for a week."

"Very good sire."

"Good night, Ogre."

"Good night, Your Majesty."

With out another word Koenma walked off to his chamber to rest and ponder what he can to earn Botan's love.

TBC

* * *

So now i won't be getting questions on what the heck were those strange eyes that were watching Hiei in chapter 3! It was Koenma! 

the next chapter will be mostly about Koenma trying to woo Botan and then Kurama tells the others about where and why Hiei is gone! Maybe some torture for Hiei!

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **i need 40 reviews before i put up the next chapter** which will be probably full of Koenma making a fool of himself! well we will see soon it depends on the reviews!

TTFN

LOVE,

Dark Unicorn Master


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! did u miss me? well here's my newest chapter! horay! i don't have any Hiei action but it will be in the next chapter!

**Read & Review****  
**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Koenma lazily opened his eyes as a beam of sunlight drifted through his white-fringed curtains. The young demi-god opened his honey-gold eyes sleepily before jumping out of bed to get ready for the day.

_Today I'm going spend some quality time with Botan and maybe if I'm lucky win her heart,_ thought the prince of Reikai confidently as he turned into his teenage form and proceeded to the bright, kitchen for breakfast.

_The key is to look casual but handsome. And I accomplish both by wearing my black, loose jeans, red tee shirt, black leather jacket, and Nike sneaker. Good now for chocolates and flowers then I'm ready to ask Botan out!_

Ringg. Ringgg. Ringggg! Thudd!

"Oww. Hello?"

"Botan? It's me Kurama! I'm just wondering if Yusuke, Kazuma, and I can come over? I need to tell you all something especially important. So will you do it?" asked Kurama in one breath.

"Of course you guys can come over. Just take a DEEP breath and tell me what's the matter!" replied a concerned Botan. There was static on the other side of Botan's connection suggesting someone breathing deeply.

"I can't tell you right now. But we are coming over NOW!'

"WHAT! It's 5:00 AM!" screeched a bewildered Botan.

"Yes! But this is urgent! We'll be there in an hour. Bye!"

Click. BEEEEEP.

"Uh? Bye?" responded To no one unparticular and fell face first into her fluffy, white pillow still sleepy.

_I wonder why Kurama is so worked up? Something terrible must of happened to make him loose his cool._

YAWN!

_Well I can sleep a little bit longer cuz i…_Ringg. Ringgg. Ringgggg! _Oh Dear! What NOW?_

"Hello?'

"Hi, Botan. It's me Gorge (AN: I think that's his name) the Ogre. I just want to tell you that you have a week off from work and so do the Spirit Detectives. Bye!" Click. Beeeeep.

_When people hang up on me fast is really starting to bug me! And what's with people calling at ridiculous hours in the morning? I mean seriously can't I sleep in for once! _Sigh. _Well I guess I should get up._

Botan reluctantly got out of bed, took a shower, ate, and did the rest of her normal morning routine. As she waited on the black couch there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" called Botan. Opening the door she was greeted by a black haired and orange, curly haired teenage boys half-asleep, both look like they'd dressed asleep with shirts inside-out and used jeans. Behind them came a red head teen with dark bags under his eyes as evidence of little sleep and wrinkled white shirt and jeans.

Without waiting for an invitation the red head walked briskly into the home, quickly discarding his shoes, and began inspecting the apartment for spying devices.

_Oh dear! I have never seen Kurama like this. He seems to know what he's doing guess it comes from past experience. But what ever he wants to tell us he doesn't want others to know about_, thought Botan worriedly. She left the two teens to let themselves in and went to attempt to calm her troubled friend.

"Kurama, uh, let's go and, uh, sit down on the couch. Then you can tell us why we're having this meeting," chirped Botan trying to lighten the heavy feeling in the atmosphere.

Running a hand over his tired face as if trying to wipe away his troubles and tiredness. Giving Botan an exhausted and weak smile.

"Your right," he said and both individuals made their way to Botan's well furnished living room complete with a wide screen TV, surround sound, DVD player, Bozz music player, and two 3person couches. One on of the couches sat Yusuke and Kazuma both leaning to the right, cuddled up and fast asleep.

"WAKE UP YOU TOW," yelled Botan on the top of her lungs.

"We didn't cheat on the math test!" Both boys pleaded as they snapped back awake.

Botan just gave then the look of what-in-the-name-of-Enma-are-you-talking-about. While Kurama just hide his chuckles behind his hand.

"Hehe," both boys laughed nervously and tried to put on an innocent face.

Kurama sat down on the couch opposite to the boys who used to be sleeping and described the conversation that took place a couple days ago between him and Koenma starting when he found Hiei's necklaces in the forest.

Botan sat slouched on the couch with a look of worry and anger after Kurama finished his tale while Yusuke and Kuwabara were shocked and worried. Kurama leaned back and relaxed slightly closing his eyes. His expression was unreadable.

"Now you all know why I was worried. Koenma didn't want to tell you all that but I thought that you all should know. I also planned out a way to save…" but Kurama was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Botan went to open the door but before she opened it she took a deep breath and put on a smiling face. As she opened the door Botan's smiling face was replaced by a look of deep loathing.

"Koenma," breathed Botan.

"Hi Botan. I was walking around town when I saw these roses and chocolate and thought that you…"

"HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG! HIEI'S GOING THROUGH A LIVING HELL AND YOU JUST IGNOR THAT AND INSTEAD YOU BUY FLOWERS! DON"T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!" screamed Botan and she slammed the door in Koenma's face.

"Jerk," muttered Botan as she stomped back into the living room.

"Tell us your plan Kurama," Botan said with grim determination. Kurama gave the ferry girl a knowing smile and explained to his three attentive friends how they were going to save Hiei.

TBC

* * *

SOOO how was it? tell me PLEASE! 

i hoped you guys liked it cuz it was hard to put together! review and give me your thoughts!

LOTS of LOVE

Dark Unicorn Master

P.S. hi CT and Moving Shadow: )


	9. Chapter 9

hope u guys enjoy this chapter! i'm sorry it took so long to get up!  


ENJOY!  


**REVIEW AFTER!**  


* * *

Chapter 9

Hiei woke up startled. He was covered in a cold sweat and his heart was racing as fast as a racehorse. He was breathing rapidly in short breaths that didn't bode well for his three broken ribs. He tried desperately to calm it down and relax. The battered demon had just woke-up from a nightmare only to be thrown into a living hell. He knew today would be just like the days before, full of pain and humiliation. And there was nothing he could do about it!

_At least Xavia had brought food for me again_, thought Hiei gratefully, _the past days have been murderess and I need more energy to heal my wounds. But I will just receive new ones. _**Sigh.**

The weak fire apparition sat with soul-less eyes waiting for his 'masters' to come and start the day with the beating routine assigned to him when he was first captured. Following that he will e given to an elder who will torture him with a personal method. That is the part Hiei dreaded.

_Today is the old bats turn_, thought Hiei referring to the leader of the Koorime, the one that fueled the other's hate for him and gave the orders to throw him off their floating island.

_Who knows what she will do to me! _ Thought Hiei with a slight shiver of dismay.

_She will probably make me do something physically and mentally horrifying, _mused Hiei warily knowing the hate for men ran deep in her heart.

The door rattled open alerting the fire demon of a new presence in the room. Without averting his gaze from the straw covered floor he knew the Elder's had entered. (Xavia had come earlier this morning to retrieve the empty thermos.)

Extremely confident an Elder, by the name off Aya, came up to Hiei and attached his collar to a meter long lead rope. Stiffly standing up Hiei stumbled towards the cluster of old hags in the main house.

Hiei stood once again in the circle of old feminists not bothering to look up into their eyes and see the looks they would give him. The looks varied from pure hatred to the look of disgust. It was as if he was some kind of emotionless beast that was lower than the dirt they walked upon. He hated these looks but he knew he could never stop them.

_I hate people like them! But I can't win against them I already lost! Every one of my "friends'' hate me and now my sister will despise me! I glad I didn't tell her I was her brother. It would have ruined the angel inside of her!_

Desperately pushing the waves of depression away Hiei listened to the conversation the Elder were having.

"I will take him to my quarters and start off his punishment," said the Eldest Elder in a posh and commanding voice.

"Eldest the punishment of the beast must be over seen by the whole council. Those are the rules," argued the pink haired, second in command, Maiku. The Eldest Elder glowered at the other elder before speaking.

" I will fist draw a diagram of the male body. Then he will dig the vault underground passage. Once he's finished that he will be testing my inventions."

"If you all would like to over see this time consuming punishment instead of having a day to attend to your own matters. That's fine by me."

And with that said the Eldest Elder stood up and lead Hiei to her room. Hiei just glared daggers at her back as he reluctantly followed.

In the Elder Eldest's room 

"Take off your cloths," commanded the lady.

Hiei's glare intensified and his hatred for the woman gave his courage and confidence.

"No!"

**WHAP! **

Hiei lay on the floor still glaring and blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off on the back of his hand and didn't move from his position on the ground, feeling drained. The old demoness in charge of Hiei loomed over him her solid, bamboo cane, ready to strike any moment, was held in her hand threateningly.

"Apparently you haven't learned obedience, SLAVE," she whispered dangerously.

**WHAP!**

She hit him hard on his left shoulder, almost dislocating it but not quite. The male's right hand flew to cover the opposing shoulder in a weak attempt to protect it from another bone shattering blow.

**WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!**

Over and over again hits rained down on the weak fighter. Unable to protect his body Hiei curled up and trembled violently wishing the cane would crease its assault. His wish was granted after ten solid minutes.

The elder gazed coldly down at the younger demon who was curled up and silently crying.

"Pathetic. Now take off your cloths and stand up," she ordered heartlessly. Watching him shakily stand up and remove his tattered pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Take off ALL your clothing," she ordered harshly, loosing her patience. He complied and stood nude before the wrinkled lady. Ashamed he was in the same position he was in younger but with lustful bandits around him instead of an old woman.

"I hope you learned your lesson. Now lift your arms up to your shoulders and spread your legs apart by about a foot. Good."

The old Koorime sat down on a stool and had a sheet of paper on her desk. After drawing for about half an hour Hiei timidly spoke up.

"Eld… Master may I have permission to remove the seal and condom from my… uh penis?" asked Hiei ashamed and blushing. His length was extremely pale and purple around the top where the seal was. The length was numb and his bladder was a bout to burst.

The Elder observed he for an excruciating long time before she nodded her head and told him where it adjoined bathroom was and that he was not allowed to close the door.

While he was in the bathroom a new presence entered the room and started to talk with the Eldest Elder in a hushed voice.

TBC

* * *

WHo is this mystry person? 

well i know! and i need **54 reviews **to tell u guys who it is!

hope it wasn't to confusing and u liked it!

thanxs for reading and **REVIEWING!**

love

** Dark Unicorn Master **


	10. Chapter 10

HEY everyone! sorry for not updating in a long time but this chapter took forever! well . . .

**ENJOY!****  
**

**and you had better review! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hiei inconspicuously limped out of the wash room with a bowed head, subconsciously trying to scan whom the new presence in the room was. 

**ZAP!**

A bolt of electricity ran threw Hiei reminding him he was still warded. The painful reminder made the fire apparition crumble to his knees clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut in a weak attempt to block the agony. All images were gone but the voices were still there. A gentle but nervous feminine voice filled Hiei's ears.

"Eldest the Imiko has been seen being fed by one from our side; during the night for several nights now."

"WHAT! BY WHO?"

Came the oh-to-familiar voice of the outraged Eldest Elder.

"Well… it wa… was Xavia and Rui."

"IMPOSSIBLE! Prepare an assembly this instant and make sure Xavia and Rui are there!"

"Yes, Elder." Was the quick reply and the sound of retreating foot steps and a door closing was followed.

Laboriously Hiei opened his garnet eyes and looked up into the raging grey eyes of his wrinkled captor.

"So they fed you like a PET! In my house without my permission! Well you shall pay dearly for that!"

The elder threw down some black, baggy pants. Hiei slipped on the soft material, unsteadily stood up as straight as possible, and gave the Elder his most frightening glare.

The Elder returned the glare and clipped on Hiei's leash and they both marched out of the room and down a plain beige hallway to the conference room.

Tying Hiei to the back leg of her thrown like red fluffy chair and putting a seal on the knot for extra precaution; she sat down.

Hiei plopped down beside her on the floor and rested for the punishment that would befall him.

_That look in her eyes was the most furious I've seen so far. Hn. This punishment will be no doubt the worst punishment she can give me without killing me. And it will more than likely be as painfully as the Jagan operation. If she knows Xavia and Rui helped me they will be punished as well. GRR! Why do people always get punished for helping me? Well not this time not if I can help it!_

As women started to fill into the auditorium Hiei studied the room. The seats were in rows that ascended up looking like the Roman Coliseum in Human World that Kurama had studied once in his school. Except this one was smaller and looked more comfortable. At the very front were the other elders who sat patiently. The captive fire demon glared at them and wished they would burn in the fiery pits of hell for all eternity for the painful and humiliating punishments they put him through.

Xavia and her mother, Rui, entered Hiei softened his death glare to an unemotional mask and repeated his promise over and over in his head.

_I promise they won't get hurt. I promise they won't get hurt. I promise they won't get hurt._

" Thank you all for coming. But this is not a pleasant announcement I have, in fact I believe this is the most gave announcement I have made in decade's (1). A few of you have helped the Imiko even though I have forbade it." A loud mummer swept through the crowd as soon as the claim was made. Many 'Who would do such a thing' and 'why would they help the beast' were heard among the crowd of shocked ice maidens but were quickly silenced by their wrinkled leader.

"Rui and Xavia please come to the front." A huge gasp echoed through the room.

Rui gracefully stood up and calmly walked to the front of the crowd to where her mother sat. Xavia followed with the same grace but not nearly as calmly as her mother.

The Eldest Elder continued in a hurt and disappointed voice.

"Rui and Xavia you are convicted of assisting the Imiko against the wishes of the village. Your punishment shall be…"

WHOOSH! ZAP! Hiei had tried to lung at the Eldest Elder. Ripping her to shreds was the only thought running through his mind. Blood trickled down his forehead from behind the warded Jagan. The enraged demon ignored his own suffering to try and taste the blood of the Elder.

She stepped away from the snarling male, flustered. She had felt the gust of wind that had ruffled her grey-blue kimono as the claws barely missed her soft flesh. Regaining her composure the Eldest glared at the snarling Hiei and intensified the power of the wards.

"I didn't want to waste such a advanced punishment on the likes of you. But you have just sealed your fate! Guards take the beast to the Sacrificial Dungeon."

A hush fell over the crowd of ice maidens. Even Hiei felt worry grow in him and eventually bloom into terror.

The Sacrificial Dungeon was rumored to be worse than the Underworld's Maximum Security Penitentiary. That meant a lot!

Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart Hiei was about to try and lung at the Eldest once again when four large ice walls surrounded him and one closed off the top and another to the bottom. He was boxed in on all sides! He felt the ice box float upward and forward. Hiei's breathing calmed but he then realized he would soon run out of air in this small, confined box that seemed to be getting smaller, smaller, smaller. A new sense of panic gripped the cornered fire apparition.

In Spirit world an army of one hundred orges stood armed with clubs, spears, and swords and fierce determination. All of the creatures look up at their leader waiting for their orders and the usual rally and then the fun part. The actual battle. Lord Koenma would rarely have battles but this was way better than paper work.

" Orges to day our enemy is our very own ally the ex-spirte detectives Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. They have turned against us. So now they face the consequences. We will rip them to shreds. We will crush them. This will be the last time they turn on us!" yelled a very confident Koenma. After the yelling of the hundred had shaken the ground they set off at a brisk, orderly march. This was a force not to be reckoned with.

Back in Human World Kurama, Yusuke, Botan and a somewhat reluctant Kuwabara walked up the many steps of an ancient building hoping to find the help they sorely need.

TBC

* * *

(1) it has been a few human years since Yukina left and that was the last bad news the Ice maidens had. in demon years by my watch that was a few decades!

* * *

WELL how was it? **DID ANY CHARTACTER"S SEEM OCC? **please tell me! PLEASE! 

i need 9 reviews to continues! i know you guys can do it!

love,

Dark Unicorn Master**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

YAY!! I updated the story!! IT TOOK SO LONG!! 2 DAYS!! HOPE hope you guys like it!

**ENJOY!!****  
**

**don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Botan, Yusuke, and Kazuma reached the top of the steps panting hard. Kurama looked fine except for his slightly impatient expression as he waited for his companions to catch their breaths.

The fox demon walk to wards the temple's entrance and grabbed the fusuma's handle but stopped to think.

"Guys how are we going to ask Yukina to assist us without revealing Hiei is her brother? If we told her he was her brother Hiei would kill us as soon as we rescued him," said Kurama logically.

The tall teen with orange Elvis style hair by the name of Kazuma Kuwabara had his eye's wide open and his jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

"THE SHRIMP IS YUKINA"S MUMPH!" yelled Kazuma but was cut off by Botan covering his big mouth just in time.

"Good afternoon Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, and Kazuma," the voice of the ice apparition floated to their ears.

"Yukina, my love, how are you? Did you miss me?" cried Kazuma squirming out of Botan's death grip to come and kiss Yukina's knuckles lovingly.

Yukina was a short, young ice maiden with aqua green hair, kind crimson eyes, and a peppermint green kimono. The polite young lady appeared normal but in fact she came from the floating island in Demon World where Hiei is being held captive.

"Yukina, I'm afraid the reason for us being here is an unpleasant one," said Kurama gravely. He paused before continuing to explain why the group came unexpectedly. He told her of Hiei being missing and his conversation with Koenma; then about the meeting at Botan's apartment and Koenma visiting. He told her every thing he knew but conveniently excluded the parts about her having any relation to Hiei.

After Kurama finished Yukina's crimson irises held shock and horror. She covered her mouth that a gasp had escaped from.

Hiei had help rescue her from an evil businessman (who wasn't important enough to give his name) who made her cry for the rare gems that formed when her tears crystallized. Ever since then she had felt that she owed something to the quiet, anti-social red eyed demon.

"If he is in the Demon Realm why aren't you there helping him?" asked the maiden.

"Yukina, dear, we need you to show us where the Floating Island is," said Botan kindly. Nodding her head as a sign of approval Yukina stood up from the step she was sitting on. Her eyes held a determined glint to them.

"I will help you but first I must…"

"No need to tell me Yukina. You kids get Hiei back got it. And don't screw up I trust you can do this with out me baby sitting you, " called out Genkai, the master of the temple.

671358124618239523765

Koenma's hazel brown eyes studied the lines and symbols on the faded sand color parchment. This was the map of Demon World where the Floating Island was supposedly located.

"The entrance is here so we will set up a ring about seven meters way from it protecting it from invasion from all sides. The vegetation is thick enough for proper cover and will be prefect for an ambush."

"Yes that will be perfect," muttered the young prince to himself. Once he was confident he had the plan completely laid out in his mind he turned with a flourish of a brown cape and walked out of his royal tent to go explain his plan to his generals.

378123957439862824685276

The Eldest Elder sighed as she looked over the cliff down at the world she despised; watching the Spirit World troops assembling for battle. Sighing again she sat down on the chair she had formed out of ice. Closing her pale exhausted eyes.

Thinking, plotting, planing of ways to protect her village if the fight should enter their domain. She had to protect the village they were her family. The rest of Demon World had stolen her mother and older sister form her when she was young and it could definitely steal her last and only form of family, her life.

Maybe, just maybe, the prophecy was right! Maybe the Imiko _would_ bring destruction to their race.

Throwing him away was a hasty move, she had to admit, but would this still have happened if the had kept the boy and cared for him? Would his mother, the community's healer, still have died? Would Yukina have run away?

Sighing for the third time that day the Elder stood and walked towards the village. She knew what had to be done to save the village.

In Demon World Kurama carefully stepped out of a clump of bushes and scanned the area for any ki signatures of enemies. Once he confirmed it was safe he quietly called out to his companions.

A parade of two girl and two boys came out of the dense bushes. The lady with green hair looked around the area, nodded, and pointed straight ahead.

"Great!! Now we can get Hiei," yelled Yusuke in his green school uniform and slicked back black hair. A volley of arrows heading towards his head cut his happy dance short.

"Looks like we have some company," Yusuke called out enthusiastically, placing himself in front of the two girls. Kurama and Kuwabara also standing protectively a little bit ahead of the girls.

"Botan, you and Yukina get on your flying oar. Get to the portal. Find Hiei. Be careful of the soldiers up ahead. Now GO and we'll hold them off," commanded the plant wielder as he made a huge tree branch grow in front of the group to block the second volley of shape arrows.

The Ferry girl didn't have to be told twice and materialized the wooden oar hopping on. She then held out one hand to her other female companion. Helping Yukina on Botan made sure her passenger was on safely before zooming to the treetops.

After flying straight over the battle Botan carefully descended zipping past trees. They made it safely to the forest floor were the stood hovering.

"Yukina tell me where the portal is and we'll fly there," said Botan.

The young girl being addressed looked around trying to remember where the special ring of trees was.

"Turn to the right an go forward," Yukina directed. The two girls flew silently in the direction Yukina had said. As they entered a ring of oak trees Yukina smiled and slipped off the oar before Botan touched down. She ran towards an ice blue rock and walked around it while she waited for Botan to dematerialize her oar and come over.

Once the two girls were standing side by side in silence Yukina took Botan's hand and touched the mysterious rock with her other hand. Muttering some special incantation there was a swirl of blue dust and the two found them selves in the middle of the village.

Botan and Yukina stood in the middle of a huge, silent crown of women of all ages. They seemed to be having a meeting because there was an old withered lady standing on a raised plate form.

The Eldest Elder broke the shocked silence.

"Yukina?! You have come back to us!"

Yukina nodded her head but had a solemn expression.

"This is Botan," said Yukina gesturing to the Ferry girl beside her, "You are holding a dear friend of ours captive, Eldest Elder. And I wish that you would let him go."

Her words were cold and emotionless. There was silence once again for a short period before the Elder broke it once again.

"I am not sure what friend you are talking about but we do have the Forbidden Child in our custody," the Eldest Elder replied with a cold look.

Yukina wasn't sure who the Forbidden Child was. All she knew was he was thrown form the Island when she was born and the village hated him.

"Show him to me," Yukina said in a tone of authority, the same tone that reminded the Eldest Elder of Hiei, " I want to make sure there is no confusion about who we are talking about.'

"Yukina and… Botan we are at the brink of war! We are not sure whether or not the soldiers below us will attack us. We are putting up our defenses, which will take us a lot of time," the old lady argued.

" Ma'am the soldiers below are being taken care of by our friends. There is no need for you to put up defenses," Botan tried to explain to the elder. The old Koorime stared at them with doubt. Rui stepped out of the crowd of women and up to the Eldest Elder.

"Mother… I will take then to see the… boy. The rest of the village can help you set up the defense," Rui offered calmly.

"I believe them and if you don't that's okay."

"No! I… I will go with you the rest of the village will do as they wish. If there is no threat then I will believe you," the Elder said in defeat. She just couldn't fight any more she was too old for this. Besides what harm could come by showing them the Forbidden One.

"But, Eldest," objected one elder, " What if all they are saying is false? What happens if those solider do attack the village? Then what? And the Imiko is dangerous those two could get hurt."

"Isabel, if the soldiers were going to attack us they would have done so when they first came. The Imiko may be dangerous but I won't let them in the cage I'm not letting innocent people get hurt," the Eldest said as patiently as she could.

"And if you want to feel safer then disable the portal," the elder added as she walked off the platform beckoning for Botan, Yukina, and Rui to follow.

Yukina and Rui walked side by side behind the Eldest Elder. Talking happily apparently their friendship hadn't fallen apart when Yukina had run away.

"OH it's so good to see you again Yukina, I missed you so much! Not much has happened since you left but your brother was captured that's whom we are going to see," Rui said excitedly, overjoyed her best friend's daughter was back.

"My brother? But everyone said that you were holding the Forbidden Child," Yukina pointed out slightly confused.

"Your brother is the Forbidden Child. I didn't tell you because you left so suddenly. I'm sorry," Rui said with sympathy but she didn't get a reply form the younger Koorime. Yukina just walked in a thoughtful silence.

Yukina wasn't the only thoughtful one Botan was also thinking. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear anything around her. The Ferry Girl was worried about Hiei she wasn't sure if he would even be here. Maybe they were just running a wild goose chase? Maybe Hiei was locked up in Spirit World Prison, a place where they could never save him. He would suffer until he died the he would suffer for all eternity in Limbo. She had seen his wrap sheet and it didn't look pretty. He had done all most every crime in the book. Heck his wrap sheet was like a small book except it had no plot. She even was very worried and upset. She missed the short, dark, crude, dangerous fire demon that would tease her constantly. Well she was being a little unfair he was loyal, protective, smart, strong, and had a complex code he lived by so he wasn't as bad as he acted.

These were some of Botan's musings that kept her from noticing the group of ladies had stopped in front of a medium size bedroom building. No that would be too much of a compliment. It was a dreary gray square with a door and roof, no windows, no billowing chimney, just a square with an iron door with large locks and a roof.

They went in to it! Botan thought it was a storage room but it wasn't food it stored. It was a small primitive jail with three cells.

The Eldest Elder walked down the dark hall lit by three flickering torches and stopped by in front of the last cell. Gazing into it she called out.

"Imiko, you have company."

Hesitantly Botan stepped up to the barred door and peered into the darkness barely making out a slumped figure curled up in the corner.

Whatever it was it didn't look very dangerous in fact it look wounded severely.

"May I go in?" asked Botan hopefully.

"He is dangerous despite his appearance," warned the Eldest Elder, " I will not save you if he attacks you."

"Don't worry I have my special weapon," reassured Botan hoping to press the old lady into letting her get closer to identify the being, "It's a metal bat."

The elder closed her eyes to think and reopened them.

"Fine."

Unlocking the door with rusty key Botan stepped in to the cramped dark cell.

"May I have a torch?" asked Botan before she walked farther into the cell. She was handed a torch and she shone some light on the cell. It turned out that the cell was very small maybe five feet by five feet and the torch could illuminate every nook and cranny of the room.

Violet eyes rested on the crumpled form of a boy.

His jet-black hair was matted down and his only form of clothing was the tattered dirty black pant.

"Ohmigosh," whispered Botan to herself, "Hiei, what have they done to you."

"Botan is that Hiei?" called Yukina. Her only reply was a stiff nod.

"Let me in," demanded Yukina desperately. She entered the cell but stopped in her tracks beside Botan with a gasp.

This wasn't the Hiei they knew. The Hiei they knew was strong and took care of himself. He didn't cower when some one neared him and he stood his ground.

But this boy was beaten badly scabs and fresh wounds littered his back that was facing the girls. You could see his ribs and they were bruised to a purple blue tone. His shoulder was swelling showing his arm had been pulled from its socket. Hiei's body was trembling violently and he was pulling his legs as close to his body as he could manage without hurting himself more desperately trying to get warm. Hiei hid his face against the cement wall so the girls couldn't she what happened to his face but his body told the story well enough. He had been through Hell and back again the wounds spoke for themselves.

Yukina walked up to the wounded Fire demon and pulled him into a soft caring hug. Hiei struggled for a moment startled. After he decided there was no danger he lay still, exhausted from the small struggle but feeling some warmth.

Botan stayed rooted to her spot her rage bubbling and boiling deep in side. Clenching her fists, looking down at the ground trying to keep control over her emotions but it was useless. The dam broke and Botan pivoted to turn and face the Eldest Elder. Glaring at the Elder and Rui she walked up to them very close before yelling at them.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO HIEI? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? DID HE KILL SOMEONE? DID HE STEAL SOMETHING FROM YOU? HUH? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM!?" she kept yelling this over and over before Rui put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Botan-"

"DON'T MISS BOTAN ME!! HIEI IS MY FRIEND HE MAY BE A PRICK AND A JERK SOMETIMES BUT HE IS ALSO LOYAL AND PROTECTIVE OF PEOPLE HE CARES ABOUT EVEN IF HE NEVER ADMITS IT!!" Botan yell but her anger slowly evaporating. She took five deep breaths before continuing.

"Why?" Botan asked with a sad look in her eyes, "What did he do?"

"He is the Forbidden One. It was prophesized he would bring doom to our village so we threw him off this Island into a world he belongs and should have died in. After he was thrown away his mother committed suicide leaving us without a highly experienced healer. The a few _quinlas_, or what you would call years, later Yukina went missing. Then maybe after about five human _quinlas_ the village was just settling down from the excitement when that beast came and spoke to Rui. He asked about Hina, his mother, and where his sister was. But Yukina was already gone," explained the Eldest Elder.

"That's the only reason you captured Hiei and tortured him," Botan asked them with a look of disbelief, " That's stupid!"

"He deserves pain and abuse," the old Koorime countered.

"He doesn't deserve pain he probably went through enough of it when he was growing up. Demon take advantage of the weak and despise them so I doubt his childhood was pleasant if he even had one!" Botan glared at the Elder then at Rui who had stayed silent through all the yelling.

"And even though he may have a tough childhood he still turn out to be not such a bad guy bad," Botan said raising her voice again.

"Botan please calm down," Yukina said in a soothing voice, "They are just scared of him because they don't know who Mr. Hiei really is."

"Now Eldest Elder if you would be as kind as to let Mr. Hiei leave wit us we will be on our way," Yukina said trying to take control if the situation.

"No he is a dangerous beast who should be tortured for all eternity," the Elder said with hate filled glare.

"Yukina I know he is your brother but he is still dangerous and dose deserve to be punished," said the elder quietly but her words made the room quiet and still. The only movement was the flickering of the flames.

"You beat my brother and he is my only family I have left," whispered the young Koorime, "How could you!" that was first time she had spoken since she had seen Hiei.

Hiei listened to this whole conversation and he could taste all the emotions in the air.

Rui was worried. The Eldest Elder was angry. Botan was also angry but sympathetic. Yukina was upset and sad.

The fire demon knew he had to do something these women weren't getting anywhere with the conversation except by unraveling the beginning of his dark past. The Onna wasn't as stupid and always bubbly as she seemed she even stood up for him. That felt nice he would have to admit but this conversation wasn't going anywhere. It was just upsetting his sister and his Baka Onna. That's right HIS Baka Onna.

Yes he was tired. Yes he was hungry. And yes he was in pain but his girls needed him. Slowly standing up he took a wobbly step towards his captor.

"You have had your fun with me now it's time to let me go. Yukina and the Baka need my protection. It's a cruel world out side your boundaries I know this through experience. Now let us go," Hiei said in a deep scratchy full of determination.

TBC

* * *

LIKED IT? HATED IT? tell me 

hoped you enjoyed it!

and i would like to thank all my reviewers so far!

And **I won't update until I have 85 reviews in total! **hope you can do it!

love,

Dark Unicorn Master


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the newest chapter. I'm sorry it's short and I haven't updated in a while but I am have ing a serious case of writers block which is passing(I hope).

I don't own any characters except Xavia and the Eldest Elder(sorta) . The plot is mine and but everything else belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Now enough of my talk **ENJOY THE STORY! **  


* * *

Chapter 12

Hiei glared fiercely at the koorime elder; his anger baking the fierceness.

"Let us go," snarled the fire demon, deliberately slow.

"No," the Eldest elder said trying to keep the captive under control of the ward. However, he was gathering his energy in attempt to escape.

Hiei took a threatening step towards the Ice Maiden. Knowing he would fight his way out despite some of his sever wounds, she sent a jolt of electricity through his system, desperate to keep control.

The brave demon fell to his knees, growling and hissing in pain.

"Stop it! Your hurting him," yelled Botan wrapping her arms around him protectively, ignoring some of the minor electricity. Her powerful healing energy would take care of her.

The moment her flesh made contact with Hiei's bare flesh a shiver of fear and coldness when down her spine. The fire demon was as cold as the ice covering this island. This was definitely bad for a fire demon many other would have been frozen to death so would Hiei if he wasn't warmed soon.

The ferry girl automatically wriggled out of her Eddie Bower winter jacket and wrapped it around Hiei. He only hissed reminding her he was still hurt even without the Elder's ward effecting him.

Hiei's kind sister came over to Botan and him and knelt to heal the broken arm and ribs. The male demon opened his weary eyes a crack before closing them again and leaning into the warm embrace of the ferry guide.

Botan ran her fingers through the tangled locks of black, spiky hair trying to distract the fire demon from the pain of pushing his arm into the socket. Hiei snarled slightly when his sister pulled on his arm until a wet pop was heard. The blue haired girl blushed when he pressed his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder as he tried to deal with the immense pain.

Yukina quickly reattached the arm muscles of Hiei's arm with a blue glowing light and took away the burning pain.

Once she was finished the fire apparition let out a big breath he was holding. Just as the three friends and captives were starting to relax there was a high pitch scream and the slam of a door. All heads turned towards the source of the scream.

Rui was on her knees sobbing in front of a closed door which was presumptuously locked.

Botan looked worriedly at the ice maiden. She wanted to comfort the demoness, despite being an assumed foe, but Botan had to keep the fire demon in her arms so he could rest and warm up. Luckily Yukina went over to soothe her distressed kin.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. There's no need to cry," whispered the young ice maiden as she hugged her friend.

"No, no," Rui mumbled, "I won't be able to choose."

Hiei was awaken by the commotion and squirmed around in the ferry girl's arms until his back was facing her. He kept his eyes locked on his young sister guarding her even though he was presently immobile.

"Rui, Yukina come over here and get some sleep," called Hiei in a hoarse voice. He heaved a heavy breath and relaxed against Botan. Resting for a moment before pulling himself off the female.

"Hiei!" cried Botan shocked and somewhat sternly. The fire demon sat beside her and called once again for his sister to come and rest beside him.

Pulling her close to him, generously sharing his warmth, and told her in a lulling voice to rest and that he would make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Botan smiled at the twins happy that they were together and accepted each other. Her violet eyes wandered to the dark ceiling thinking about how they could escape; before she could think any more her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.

Hiei looked at Yukina and Botan his arms wrapped around them protectively. Hie red orbs gazed at the place Rui might be still sitting. The torched had long burned out.

"What choice?" he asked Rui referring to the to what she said earlier when the door was slammed shut. Out in the dark cell Rui took a deep, stabilizing breath to calm herself.

"I have to choose between you and my daughter," she said simply.

"You won't have to," Hiei said quietly, "your daughter will be fine. Sleep."

Rui nodded to the darkness and slowly fell, fitfully, into sleep's arms.

The cell door opened slowly with a squeak letting clod air seep into the room. A torch lit the room making Hiei's eyes snap open.

His crimson orbs met firm, gray orbs of the Eldest Elder. Without a word he moved Yukina carefully into Botan's arms and draped Botan's jacket over the two. With a sparing glance at Botan, Yukina, and Rui who was curled up in a corner the fire demon walked out of the room and allowed the elder's assistant to clip a leach on to the onyx collar around his neck.

He could feel her hand's shake and fear came off of her in tidal waves. Hiei just ignored the familiar feel of fear and kept his glare trained on the Eldest Elder. He just followed the elder and her assistant obediently, making Rui's decision for her.

Leaving the jail house and into the open, the frigid winds bit into Hiei's skin giving a constant reminder of how weak and defenseless he was without his fire powers.

The part of three made its way to another gray building, similar to the one they left a few moments ago, all entered it except the assistant who gave the old Koorime the leach and walked away.

The inside was fairly warmer and there was an execution-style chair, complete with leather buckles for a round his arms, wrists, ankles, waist and abdomen, in the center facing a theater screen.

Hiei bitterly let the aged ice maiden lock him into the chair. She backed a way a few feet and watched him studiously and intently like a hawk.

There was tense moment before the lady spoke, "You are going to watch a… film and tell me what you think of it."

Once she vanished into the shadows a light above Hiei turned on and shined on the screen in front of him.

Scenes were playing one after the other, never lasting longer than two minutes. One of a demon thrashing around while someone held his or her head under water until all movement gradually stopped. The scene faded and a new scene of a young demon, barely two human years old and holding a stuffed animal, was being surrounded by a pack of demonic wolves and the torn limb from limb. The sound of her cries and pleas for help echoing through the chamber. More and more short pictures were shown, each more gruesome than the first. The demon watching this stayed stoic and emotionless.

When it was over the lights and pictures faded the Eldest Elder stepped out of the dark and into the ring of light now surrounding Hiei.

"You have not shown ant sign of any emotion yet so tell me what you think?"

"Just add being thrown off a floating ice chunk in the sky and you have a summary of my6life," replied the fire apparition dully.

For the first time ever since Hiei was captured the Koorime leader showed unmasked shock.

"Your… life?" she repeated wide-eyed.

"Hn. What did you expect after I fell and survived? Any orphan in Makai has probably seen and experienced what you just showed. Many other orphans wouldn't have survived the torture I had to endure for my entire life," Hiei answered and after his mini speech he gave his trade mark glare.

The eldest elder looked at him still shocked it was as if she thought he was bluffing.

"You experienced all that in you life?" she inquired.

"Yes and even in my dreams," Hiei replied anger simmering within him. _Stay calm. This is all for Rui's daughter. I'm keeping her from being hurt, _the swordsman reminded himself.

"Your dreams?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

A brief nod came from Hiei, nothing more. His eyes were dark shadows. He was trying to keep his emotions under wraps. The old lady studied him thoughtfully.

"It's hard isn't it? Remembering your horrible past over and over again," she said quietly.

Hiei looked at her through narrow eyes, not responding, just listening and watching. He was tired of revealing part of his soul to the one who plotted with Koenma to capture him to be used as a torture toy.

"My mother, sister, and I were captured by this male demon. Oh, how I hated him. I watched as he killed them, my sister and my mother. My only security and safety in life was stolen from me. I eventually escaped him and his slavery and wandered the wilderness. I fainted from lack of food one day and woke up here. I felt like my life was renewed to me, my new purpose revealed."

" I fitted in to their society so well I was allowed to adopt one of the girls whose mother died," the elder continued, " I adopted Rui and was happy with life but those memories of the past haunted me. I became angry with men and what they had stolen from me. I shared my knowledge with the elders about what I had experienced. Soon I was one of the elders and then Hina had you and Yukina."

"I made Rui, the one who I loved with all my heart, throw you off the Island and betray her best friend, Hina. Hina jumped off the Island shortly after you thinking she let you die. Then Yukina ran away when she was older and I was left with the shame of hurting a family. I could have prevented what happened even though I promised my self I would prevent anyone from going though with what I had. I failed you are evidence of it. You probably went through worst than me. You had no one to protect you when you were the weakest. When you showed up I took out my anger, frustration, and sorrow out one you but the worst was I spread it to others who now think you are a monster and are something to hate and fear. I could have stopped it all… I am sorry."

TBC

* * *

How is Hiei going to react? What is going on with Kurama and the others below the island? Next chapter you will find out.

* * *

Hope it was okay now review to tell me what you think and feel free to yell at me for taking so long. 

**HAPPY EASTER! **

Dark Unicorn Master


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the** Second Last **chapter of Ice Maiden's Revenge I hope to put up the last chapter on Monday.

* * *

Here it is I hope it not to boreding. Please tell me if it is. sorry if there are some spelling mistakes my computers isn't working properly.

Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Hiei watched the old Koorime as she cried. The pure blue crystals clattering on the floor. He watched unemotionally for a while before growling.

"Why are you crying ?" he asked extremely irritated.

"I'm so... sorry. Hiccup. I just was s-so... a-angry and hurt. I-I lost everything. You were the perfect person to take it out on," the Eldest Elder said while she calmed herself. the restrained fire demon looked bored and unimpressed.

"You won't change anything by crying, onna, or shall I continue calling you Master? Besides you have three kind women in a freezing cell and you're sobbing about my past. Pitiful," Hiei said rolling his eyes. The Eldest Elder looked at him shocked. She took a few stabilizing breaths the stood and unlocked the restrains around Hiei's body.

A warm sensation filled the fire demon's body as his fiery aura was now at his command. trying to stand up Hiei fell back on to the wooden chair. closing his eyes the demon stubbornly stood again. Once he had his balance he limped out the door; the old ice maiden watching in a daze.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she cried, partially coming out of her daze.

"My sister, the Onna, and Rui are locked in your jail cell. I'm not letting them stay there," the short swordsman replied. Without looking back, he slowly made his way to the jail cell.

86154973249732147625471376514967623072370621691374512985698316402y35786324901

As Hiei opened the door to release the three women he felt the strain of his wounds, his energy would soon run out. One the solid iron door was open Yukina and Botan ran towards him with tear stained faces but smiling.

"Onisan, are you well? Are you hurt anywhere? Do I need to heal it?" worried Yukina as she tenderly inspected him.

"I'm fine. Let's leave," Hiei said toughly hiding his fatigue.

Grabbing his sister's and Botan's wrists he tried to drag them out of the cell.

"No! Wait!" cried the twin sibling of Hiei struggling," What about Rui? We can just leave her." the eyes of the young inc maiden grew big and shinny, with unshed tears, and her bottom lipped quivered dangerously, warning of sobs to come.

"Please, Hiei," whispered the girl softly. The demonic swordsman felt his heart being squeezed. He felt his stone heart soften at the teary state of his sister. Closing his eyes in defeat he mumbled, "Fine."

Yukina's vibrant eyes lit up with joy. Smiling she ran off to the dark corner of the cell and returned with a haggared Rui slumped over her shoulder.

All the while, Botan was standing off to the side with an unusually thoughtful and worried expression.

"Hiei... ," Botan started not really sure what to say.

"What, Onna?" Hiei replied tiredly. His last burst of energy started to where off.

"How are you?" Botan asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter. Now let's go," he growled slightly and followed Yukina out of the jail house. Botan frowned shaking her head but went to help carry Rui.

8102382904098512430950710623-23189589987437342754924513786438763478563878465874658734658713

Hiei shivered as he stood in the door way of the small dome-shaped Koorime medical center. Waiting, waiting and waiting for his sister and Botan to come out of the room where they were helping Rui recover from terror. Momentarily closing his eyes a gust of cold air alerted him to a new presence. Opening his eyes a crack he saw the figure of a small girl.

"Hiei, your okay! Where's my mom? Is she okay?" The fire demon watched Xavia chatter away with a million different question before telling her her mother was in a patients room and she was in the first room to the right. In a flash, the young ice maiden was in the room ready to care for her mother.

"Your tired, aren't you?" came the gentle voice of Botan. Hiei opened his eyes that drifted close on their own accord. The caring deity came closer to the demon and gently touched his that had been recently re-aligned with his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we made you wait. You must be starving, cold, tired, cross, in pain-"

"Must you remind me?" Snapped Hiei growling menacingly.

"Sorry. Any way we are ready to leave. Yukina said she is going to stay behind and take care of Rui and Xavia for a while," Botan continued happily after a brief moment of feeling ashamed.

"No. I'm not leaving without her," Hiei said fiercely.

"But-"

"No! She can get hurt coming back by herself," Hiei said rigidly. The ferry girl knew he was only thinking of his sister right now, not his health.

"We will stay until Yukina thinks Rui can take care of herself and her daughter," Hiei said stubbornly.

"But the others have to know your okay," whined Botan.

"Hn."

"Plus, we have to take you to to Spirit World to heal you."

"Hn."

"Oh come on Hiei!" cried Botan to the fire demon leaning against the wall, relaxed and with his eyes closed.

Silence.

"What if we leave without Yukina and come back to get her when she is ready to come back? once your rested up of course" the desperate ferry girl reasoned.

"Please, please, please!" She begged tears slowly forming in her eyes.

Snarling at himself Hiei pulled his weary worn out body off the wall and walked out of the medical center with Botan cheerfully skipping behind him in victory.

At the edge of the island Botan whipped out her oar and hopped on. She waited for her short companion to follow suit.

Let's go, Hiei," She sang happily.

"Hn. No not that infernal thing," Hiei growled more at the oar than to its rider.

"It's safe, really. Yukina rode on it safely," Botan said trying to convince Hiei. After a moment of silence Botan shrugged and said innocently, "I understand your just... afraid."

"Why... you... little!" Hiei snarled just barely controlling his rage grabbing the oar just before Botan lifted off the ground. Soaring past the sky blue force field Hiei climbed up onto the seat on the oar, clinging to the smooth wood for dear life.

162346959625499932684367957692349674369724679524672769296829819851407526857265876458763478513658763

Kurama stared menacingly at the young prince of the Under World.

"How could you betray Hiei like this? He never turned on you, ever. Except for his half hearted threats, he has never harmed you!" The fox demon snarled as he interrogated the demi-god.

"Well?"

"Stop it already, Kurama! he won't talk," whined Yusukeas he lay sprawled out on the grassy ground.

"Yo, Urameshi, who do you think killed more of the orge-thingies?" pondered Kuwabara out loud. Kurama rolled his eyes thinking, Oh brother.

"That's a stupid question Kuwa. Obviously, I killed almost all of Koenma's soldiers," said the Spirit Detective in a 'Duh' tone.

"No."

"Yah."

"NO."

"YAH."

"And they start fighting," muttered Kurama nonchalantly.

"OH YAH! Well I'll fight you for it," snapped Yusuke.

"Your on!" Screamed Kuwabara enthusiastically.

"Hey everyone! We're back," hollered Botan happily as she made a neat touch down. A scruffy fire demon slipped to the ground and snarled as his eyes landed on Koenma, the one who sentenced his to the frigid hell. He approached the young god like a panther creeping towards its pray. A glare plastered to his features.

"Why?" hissed Hiei, "Why me? I followed your stupid rules no matted how cruel or-" BOOM!

Just then an explosion of energy surrounded the six characters. When the smoke cleared there was eight men, in out dated suits, surrounding the five friends and cruel ruler.

"Oh, good you came," huffed the baby ruler, "Now arrest these ruffians."

"Silence! By decree of King Enma you are under arrest, demon scum," ordered the captain of the squadron loudly to Koenma.

The other now captive looked stunned and then shouted, "What?"

TBC

* * *

There you guys go the second last chapter. Don't forget to tell me how it was. 

Dark Unicorn Master


	14. Chapter 14

**The last chapter **I hope it's not a crappy ending but here it is. Please tell me what you think of it!

** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Botan, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were all inside, after being marched back by the Spirit Defence Force, Koenma's office listening to him end the explanation of why he had to have a parasite demon sucked from his body.

"So let me get this straight. A demon took over your body and ruled pretending to be you while you were locked in your own mind. Then the demon madeHiei try some experimental drug that sedated him. Once Hiei was sedated and weakened the demon threw Hiei to the Ice Maidens, who he knew would keep he and torture him, keeping him weak. While Hiei was preoccupied with The Ice Maidens he tried to become Botan's boyfriend in hope she would take him back and forth between Human World and Spirit World, Instead of him having to us a large portion of his energy to create a portal. The he could lead an army from Demon World directly to Human World, taking over the three Worlds.And at the same time of taking over the worlds he would full filling some type of revenge onHiei because Hiei did something which he won't tell us to this demon along time ago," said Yusuke, paraphrasing everything Koenma had just said.

"Yes. Luckily, he didn't count on you guys going to rescue Hiei, so he had to take the spirit army and stop you. He probably feared that Hiei would stop him because Hiei Knew his weaknesses and such, " Koenma replied solemnly.

"And I presume this demon is in Spirit World Jail, right?" Kurama questioned with a thoughtful expression on his face. The real young-looking ruler nodded.

"Wow, Hiei, I was wrong when I thought you were hated by many," Kuwabara said in feigned shock, " You're hated by all in Demon World."

"Careful, Oaf, if you want to keep you vocal cords tomorrow morning," hissed the demon that was being spoken to.

"You wouldn't dare or I'll tell Yukina you hurt me. Then she'll hate you forever!" exclaimed Kuwabara feverishly.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled Hiei, jumping to his feet.

"Kuwabara don't bug Hiei. He's tired enough and I have to have him conscious if I'm going to bandage him," Botan said in a stern, motherly voice.

"What make you think I will let you?" scoffed Hiei.

"If you want your tear gem back," Botan said simply.

"What!?" bellowed the fire demon, "Where did you get that?"

His only reply was a smile and eye contact between Botan and Kurama.

"Now. Come along," said the ferry girl leading the way out of the office and into the beige hall way. The fire demon grudgingly followed giving the fox spirit a murderous glare, that told all that was needed : your dead, on the way out.

1309781890523468900001087523687436175863495429542547892152189718428975841645395397852879231978019134974967206150910713609540915034

"Onna stop dragging me around," Hiei huffed, indignantly. The ferry girl just opened a door revealing a dimly lit hospital wing with white beds all in rows.

"Go sit down on a bed and I'll get the bandages and medicine," Botan chirped happily, skipping away, leaving Hiei to sit on a bed. She returned shortly with an arm load of medical supplies.

"You don't have to do this, Onna, Yukina already healed my wounds," grumbled Hiei with a perplexed frown.

"Yes but she can't heal the deep wounds or infected ones very well," Botan explained patiently, "Now take off your shirt." The fire demon slowly peeled of the shirt Kurama lend to him. Dry caked on blood followed with the shirt leaving open gashes and some purple bruises from the rough handling from the Spirit Guards.

The bubbly ferry girl gently wiped the largest gash that ran across Hiei's chest with a wet, warm dark cloth. Silence deafened the hospital ward. Though silence was not all that filed the area. Waves of nervousness and sadness radiated from the silentBotan as she cleaned cuts then applied healing slaves, and gently bandaged them with skill.

"what's the matter, Onna?" Hiei questioned hiding his concern.

"Oh Hiei!" cried Botan wrapping her arms around his torso and burring her head in his chest. The fire demon felt wet drops trickle down his chest. He remembered seeing at a park once a mother holding her child like he was holdingBotan and decided to do the same thing the mother had done to sooth her child. The teenage looking boy placed his calloused hands on the girls back and started rubbing circles on her back with one hand, the other rested on her lower back.

"why are you crying?" Hiei asked as softly as possible yet he couldn't remove the cold, toughness that was beaten into him since birth. The trembling ferry girl just shook her head and pressed harder in to his chest as if she was hiding from the world.

"Onna," Hiei growled angrily after a while of helplessly listening to Botan's muffled sobs. He wanted he to be happy. Unusually, he would have told her to suck it up but he felt she needed a good cry to regain her spirits.

"Enough crying. Talk," commanded the demonic thief pushing the deity away to arms length. He gave her a look that told her he was waiting for an answer.

"It's just...," she began sniffling and drying her eyes with her sleeves, " we are such bad friends! We took so long to rescue you and we weren't worried when we didn't know where you were at first and, and..."After that tears welled up in her violet eyes.

Hiei rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her delicate shoulders, looking her straight in the eye,

"It's not your fault. You all helped get me back. It's my fault I wasn't on my guard. I let my defences down and trusted the fakeKoenma and he took it as an advantage," Hiei said with a note of self disgust. the water works were turned off and Botan was staring at him intently.

"But you shouldn't have been put through so much pain and misery," Botan said sadly. Hiei watched her with a hidden emotion. He laid down on the white bed and sighed.

"My life was condemned to pain and misery. You can't help that very much. I am happy the whole escapade is over," Hiei said hesitantly," But now I know that my mother's people won't be out to get me any more and i have one less demon in my enemies list."

Botan gazed at him silently before saying,"You also now know we care and we will be there for you."

"It doesn't prove anything," Hiei grumbled, "People's intentions change."

"But will this adventure change anything?" Botan asked more to herself than to Hiei.

"No. The Spirit Detective will still go on missions and many will still despise my existence," the demon muttered darkly. Botan lay down beside the moody demon and cuddled up to him, ignoring how he stiffened at first touch.

"I will always care," said Botan hugging him gently, " You were a good patient you can have you gem back."

"I already have it back, "Hiei said smugly as he let the ferry girl he cared for rest on his chest.

"But you tell any one about me letting you hug me or taking my gem and I'll have to kill you," Hiei said quietly to the ferry girl who was drifting to sleep. She nodded in response and mumbled about how once being a thief will always be a thief.

Hiei enjoyed the feeling of the girl beside him and savoured the warmth of her.

Tomorrow will be like nothing happened but at least she cares about me, thought Hiei drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers you know who you are! Tell me what you think of this story.

**Thank you for everyones support. I'm sad to say I won't be updating till August! and i may start one of my storied that are on hold.**

**Thank You,**

Dark Unicorn Master


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the epilogue sort of. Read and review!

Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Kurama and Hiei sat on the veranda of Genkai's temple watching Botan and Yukina tend to the garden.

"I just don't understand," the fox demon mused to his friend, "Why would you erase Botan's memory of her loving her? She would make a great mate."

"You know, Kurama. You're just trying to make me feel guilty," replied the fire demon nonchalantly.

Hiei went back in his memory a few days, to the night he was rescued.

Waking in the middle of the night holding Botan he looked back on what had happened. He was capture by those who hated him, people from his past. his past was a dark, murderous thing filled with hateful and dangerous enemies. Creatures who could come back to take their revenge. That scared him. Not because of his safety but the safety of those most precious to him: Yukin and Botan.

His sister, Yukina, already knew he was her long lost sibling and many demons could use her to get to him. Hiei couldn't put Botan in the same position even if his heart longed for her love but he couldn't protect both with all his might. He would be split in two. With him divided he may have to choose between the two in the future probably in a life threatening one. A situation where he would have to choose one or the other and one would die. His only solution remove on liability no matter how cruel it sounded. He remove Botan.

That night in Spirit World Hospital he erased all traces of love for him in Botan's mind, leaving her with only the feeling of friendship towards him. He could watch and protect the two he cared for from the shadows. They would be safe a few demons would be able to use them against him.

The fire demon stood up and disappeared into the forest surrounding the temple. He needed to feel the wind on him face, to feel strong and free.

He leaped through the forest knowing a chapter in his life had ended.

** The End**

* * *

There was the very short ending. Now this story is completed! YAY my first completed story. 

Thanks for all the reviews,

Dark Unicorn Master


	16. Alternate Ending

I just decided to make a cute little alternate ending just for fun.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Alternate Ending**

_It's still dark?_ thought Hiei confused. Then he realized he was in a hospital wing that had curtains blocking any light from entering. Aware of a strange, unfamiliar pressure on his sore chest he looked down.

A female with baby blue hair was happily snuggling against him as she slept.

"Botan," the young male whispered. Only those who knew him well could distinguish the affection from the cold tone.

The fire demon awkwardly rested his head on the women's and sighed sadly. A calloused hand tugged off his head band to reveal a purple third eye on the center of his forehead. This eye granted him many various techniques. The one he was about to use was erasing memory from a person.

The recently freed demon wanted to make the girl forget her love for him. This tampering is wrong but it was for a good reason. He had many enemies that could hurt her just to have power over him. It was for good, even thought he selfishly wanted to have a partner to love. After a life time of hatred and loneliness Hiei felt the need to have someone to be with that wouldn't push him away or abuse him.

While Hiei was stalling the feathery eye lashes of the spirit guide opened. Her magenta irises were sleepy but happy to find the demon she trusted still holding her, even thought he would have usually have left her alone.

"Morning, Hiei," she murmured nuzzling his chest. Fully awake she looked worriedly into his red orbs confused as to why his third eye was opened and glowing.

"Hiei?" she whispered confused, "What are you doing?"

He sighed and replied, "Going to erase your memory."

"Why? Of what?" she demanded, betrayal in her eyes.

"You shouldn't love me. It's dangerous ," He snarled to himself bitterly adding in his mind, _I'm_ _not worth your love_.

"Hiei the rest of the detective will protect me and Koenma, too. You don't have to protect me all by yourself," Botan said quickly, "So you didn't have to erase my love and that would be unfair to do so any way. And what's so wrong with loving you?"She cuddled closer and whispered, " I love you too much to just let go."

After a long, unnerving time (for Botan anyway) Hiei snorted and said, "The Toddler could only whine opponents to death. My enemies won't stand for that but Kurama might help."

"Of course he will. So you won't erase my memory?" Botan asked hopefully.

Frowning that he was defeated Hiei nodded a "yes". Botan's response was a squealing of delight and a hug.

_Maybe this kind of defeat won't be so bad_, thought Hiei mischievously as he bent his head to capture a momentarily startled blue haired deity.

* * *

There I sorta like this ending as well as the other one. However , this is more of a romance ending.

Hope you liked the story.

From,

Dark Unicorn Master


End file.
